Kilauan Malam Kebahagiaan
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Di bawah ribuan bintang dan cahaya bulan dia kembali menepati janjinya, Hanya untuknya./ Persembahan untuk SSFD /Mind to RnR.


**Kilauan Malam Kebahagiaan**

**Disclamer © Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke**

**X**

**Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Canon, Typo, Eyd, gaje,abal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

●**DLDR●**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Didedikasikan untuk SSFD^^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

Dua hari setelah misi penyelamatan Hanabi dari penculikan yang dilakukan oleh Toneri Otsutsuki Sakura harus beristirahat di rumah sakit karena kondisinya yang melemah saat menolong Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri karena pertarungnya dengan Toneri.

Gadis dengan helaian_ soft pink_ itu masih belum sadarkan diri. Ia mengerahkan segala cara dan kemampuannya untuk menolong sahabatnya... Naruto. Napasnya masih teratur tapi masih belum menampakan emerald yang masih tersembunyi itu.

Sepasang mata biru cerah menatap sendu pada sosok yang masih terbaring lemah. Ia mendekat dan tangannya terulur mengelus helaian _soft pink _yang dulu mungkin, sekarang pun masih sama bahwa ia menyayangi gadis ini namun dengan perasaan berbeda. Dulu ia sangat dan ingin bersamanya namun sekarang ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai adiknya.

"Baa-san, apa masih lama ia terus seperti ini." Ujar Naruto yang kini beranjak mendekati jendela. Angin sore yang bertiup melalui jendela yang sengaja di buka menerpa wajah yang kini menampakan kedewasaan dan ketegasan.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku yakin dia pasti menggunakan jutsu yang seperti Chiyo baa-sama dulu gunakan kepada Gaara." Ujar Tsunade mengecek keadaan muridnya itu.

"Kenapa ia lakukan it..." desah Naruto. "Itu sangat berbahaya jika aku benar-benar..."

"Tenang saja dia muridku. Aku yakin sebentar lagi ia akan siuman." Tsunade melangkah keluar dan membuka pintunya. Namun sebelum menutup pintu ia berhenti dan berkata...

"Dia sepertinya akan datang."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan.. kau tahu, perkataanmu waktu itu membuatku melakukan hal benar. Aku ingin kau juga bahagia." Naruto tersenyum karena perkataan Sakura hingga ia mengambil keputusan yang mungkin harus ia lakukan sejak dulu.

"Aku merasa badanku akan remuk ya..." gumam Naruto. "Jangan-jangan," ia terbelalak dan bergegas.

"Aku pergi dulu Sakura-chan."pamit Naruto pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat Sakura. Ia ingat apa kata Tsunade baasan.

"Dia sepertinya akan datang."

"Chk!Sial."

.

.

.

.

.

Langit malam yang indah dengan bintang yang bertaburan sebagai penghias. Helaan napas masih berhembus pelan. Sosok yang dua hari tertidur kini mulai menampakan pergerakan melalui jarinya.

"Sa-sa-suke-kun." Kata atau nama orang yang pertama keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

'CKLEK'

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah dua sosok yang mungkin berarti namun berbeda arti dari gadis yang masih tertidur (tidak sadarkan diri).

"Kenapa dia seperti ini dobe." perkataan datar seseorang membuat Naruto meringis.

"Sakura-chan begini ka-karena menolongku." Ujar Naruto. Mata biru cerahnya melirik sahabat yang dua tahun meninggalkan desa karena penebusan dosa.

"Hn."gumamnya menghampiri ranjang yang berisi gadis yang selalu ceria, kuat dan penting di matanya kini tebaring lemah tak sadarkan diri.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Baasan yang mengatakan-nya dattebayo," ujar Naruto tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang menatap Sakura. "Aku pergi Teme! Aku ada kencan. Jaa."

'BLAM'

Naruto pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya yang baru kembali itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sa-suke-kun."gumam Sakura lirih membuat Sasuke yang tiga puluh menit hanya diam memandanginya menoleh.

Tangan besarnya merayap -menggengam tangan yang terasa dingin di genggamannya. Ia membawanya ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya.

"Sakura." Panggilnya berharap akan membangunkan gadis yang tertidur itu.

"Aku kembali dan ingin menepati janjiku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus bergulir namun sosok yang masih duduk menggenngam tangan Sakura masih terjaga. Ia menengok jendela yang menampakan bulan dan langit yang sangat indah.

"Sa-sa-su..."

Panggilan lemah seseorang mengalihkan Sasuke. Ia menengok dan mendapati Sakura yang tersenyum lemah dan membuka matanya.

"Sasu-ke-kun..."

"Hn."

"Aku merindukanmu dan ternyata aku bermimpi lagi."

"Ini aku..." ujar Sasuke menggengam tangan Sakura. "Tadaima."

"Benarkah."

"Hn." Angguk Sasuke pelan.

"Okaeri... okaeri Sasuke-kun." Senyum lemah namun bahagia Sakura yang kini menitikan air matanya.

Sasuke menyentuh dahi, pelipis hingga kelopak mata Sakura. Ia menghapus butiran kristal bening yang membasahi pipi gadis itu -gadisnya.

"Gomen."

Sakura menggeleng lemah dan berusaha bangkit namun ada lengan kokoh yang membantunya.

"Arigatou."

"Hn."

Sasuke mengambil gelas yang tersimpan di samping meja Sakura. Ia membantu Sakura meminumnya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku di sini." Gumam Sakura.

"Dua hari."

"Hahh... Ternyata aku melebihi batas." desah Sakura namun lega karena orang yang di tolongnya selamat.

"Jangan kau lakukan lagi." Kata Sasuke datar namun terdengar seperti kecemasan.

"Aku medic-nin Sasuke-kun."Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tahu dan jangan membantah."

"T-tapi..."

'TUK'

Sentilan di dahinya membuatnya terdiam. Ini ke dua kalinya Sasuke melakukan itu kepadanya. Tersenyum ia hanya mengangguk sebagai persetujuan atau mematuhi perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku mencemaskanmu." Ujar Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam dan merona. Apa kata Sasuke tadi? Mencemaskan-nya? Tiba-tiba rasa hangat menjalar hatinya. Ia tersenyum dan melihat arah pandang Sasuke yang ternyata sedang menatap langit malam.

"Malam yang indah." Ujar Sakura.

"Hn."

"Andai aku bisa menikmati malam yang indah ini."

"Sakura."

"Ya... Sasuke-kun."

"Kita keluar."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn." Sasuke berdiri dan tanganya menyusup di perpotongan bahu dan lutut Sakura.

"S-sasuke-kun."Sakura membulatkan matanya dan merona karena Sasuke menggendongnya seperti tuan putri di dongeng - dongeng.

"Hn. Kau masih lemah."kata Sasuke menghampiri jendela yang terbuka.

"T-tapi..."

"Tutup matamu."

Sakura menuruti perkataan Sasuke dan menutup matanya hingga melewati moment Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke-ku," ujar Sakura merasakan dingin yang menerpa kulitnya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke dan menurukan Sakura dengan perlahan. Sasuke melepas jubahnya dan memakaikan kepada Sakura.

"Buka matamu." Titah Sasuke dan Sakura menurutinya - membuka matanya perlahan.

Danau yang sangat indah. Air yang tenang dengan pantulan sinar bulan. Terlihat jelas bayangan bintang dan bulan di air membuatnya seperti sedang di langit.

"Sugoii..." kagum Sakura menatap sekeliling dengan emerald yang berkilau. Ia dan Sasuke berdiri di tengah-tengah danau. Mungkin Sasuke yang menggunakan jutsunya karena Sakura tidak mungkin melakukan dengan kondisi yang masih belum pulih.

"Sekarang waktunya."

"Apa..."

Perkataan Sakura terhenti saat ratusan kunang-kunang bermunculan dan mengelilingi mereka berdua. Emeraldnya berkilau dan ia tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan membawanya ketempat yang sangat indah ini.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura." Panggilan Sasuke mengalihkan Sakura yang kini menatapnya.

"Ya. Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum lembut menjawabnya.

"Aku berjanji kembali dan menemuimu..." Sasuke mengenggam tangan Sakura. "Maukah kau selamanya menemaniku?"

Perrnyataan Sasuke membuat Sakura seketika menitikan air matanya. Ia mengangguk dan terisak. Sungguh ia mencintai pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamanya yang hingga sekarang ia masih mencintainya.

"Gomen karena selalu membuatmu tersika," ujar Sasuke yang membawa Sakura kedalam pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke semakin memeluk Sakura erat tatkala tangisan Sakura semakin kencang. Sungguh ia menyesal telah melakukan ini kepada Sakura, gadis yang ia sukai dan penting baginya sejak masih gennin harus meninggalkannya karena rasa dendam yang dulu menguasainya. Namun kini ia ingin menebusnya dan kembali kepada gadis yang berarti baginya dan ia pilih untuk masa depannya.

"Sakura." Bisik Sasuke.

"Hm." Sakura mendongak. Emeraldnya terpaku pada onyx sekelam malam yang menatapnya.

"Dua minggu lagi kita menikah."

"Aaa..." Sakura tidak mampu berkata apapun karena banyaknya kejutan yang Sasuke berikan untuknya.

"Aishite..."

'Cup'

"Aku tahu. Selamanya begitu."Sasuke menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sakura.

Onyxnya menutup dan mulai mengeliminasi jarak keduanya. Begitupun sang emerald yang mulai menutup menyambut sentuhan yang Sasuke berikan. Rasa hangat menjalar ke dada mereka. Inikah rasa bahagia yang tercapai karena penantian mereka. Sakura bersyukur karena mencintainya. Hatinya tidak bisa berpaling. Ia selalu berusa tegar dan berbohong jika ia baik-baik saja. Namun cinta yang selama ini di jaganya terjawab dengan kembalinya Sasuke untuknya. Ya! Hanya untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Yeayyy happy SasuSaku FanDay ^^ akhirnya bikin dan ikutan.. ini pertama kalinya.

Masih bahagia kokoro karena penantian panjang kita karena ke-Canonan meteka.

Oke mind to RnR ya^^

Wyd Rei Seijuro


End file.
